


let's go home

by godjihoe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, biker rebel haseul?, just soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: haseul picks jiwoo up from uni.





	let's go home

**Author's Note:**

> inspire by their recent vlive looks. also this was literally written within 10 minutes so...yeah

Haseul can already hear the gossiping before she can even take her helmet off. She’s half proud that her reputation is known even at the prestigious Eden University, yet at the same time it’s just a tad annoying. They don’t know her, yet they like to talk between them about the things she’s done. The students near don’t seem to stop and she can tell her patience is wearing thin, just when she’s about to make her way over and give them a piece of her mind, a soft voice calls out to her.

 

“Unnie!”

 

Haseul turns around and her anger washes away just like that, Jiwoo is standing there with the widest smile on her face and Haseul can’t help but break out into one as well. “You’re early.” She replies and Haseul was ready to shorten the distance between them, but Jiwoo beat her to it and starts rushing towards her. She stumbles backwards from the force of Jiwoo’s hug and Haseul takes a moment to eye the other students around them, making sure to give them a smug smile.

 

“I missed you, so I rushed over.” Jiwoo states and she’s moving away from her, Haseul can’t get a word out because Jiwoo has her lips on hers. She smiles into the kiss and immediately wraps her arms around Jiwoo’s waist. The kiss doesn’t last long though, they’re in public right now and Haseul doesn’t really want anyone else to witness that. “Let’s go.” Haseul removes her arms from around Jiwoo’s waist and grabs the extra helmet that’s on her bike.

 

She gently puts the helmet on Jiwoo, making sure that it’s on securely so that it won’t fall off. “It’s on, unnie.” Jiwoo giggles, finding her girlfriend to be cute right now and despite the image she gives off, Haseul’s the complete opposite. “I just want you to be safe.” The older girl has to stop herself from pouting, except for Jiwoo and maybe her sister, no one else can see her doing those kinds of expressions.

 

“And I already am when I’m with you.” Jiwoo sends Haseul a sweet smile, she doesn’t know where this confidence is coming from, but she likes that her girlfriend is starting to blush because of her. Maybe she should act like this more often. “I - Let’s go.” Haseul has nothing else to say and she gets back on her bike, she reaches out for Jiwoo and helps the girl to get on.

 

“Where to?” Haseul asks as if she doesn’t know already, her lips curve into a smile when she feels Jiwoo’s arms wrap around her waist and she can’t help but sink into her touch. “Home.” Haseul’s smile grows after hearing Jiwoo’s answer, she makes sure to give all the students who’re watching them, another smug look before starting her bike and driving off.


End file.
